See Me
by BlackMoonShine
Summary: PLEASE R&R. The Xmen find Remy, But have they really found him? If you understand me you'll understand what i mean.
1. Default Chapter

It had only been about ten months since we defeated apocalypse and magneto joined us. Magneto became our friend I suppose you could say. He no longer did terrorist actions and he seemed as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He laughed and joked and we found out that he was actually a good guy. He moved into the mansion with Pyro, or John as Magneto referred to him much to his great annoyance. Piotr had proven to be quiet and scarcely present. Remy had come back after being asked by magneto to return although he admitted that he probably would have come back anyways. And we managed to find out the true ages of the mysterious acolytes. John was 20 surprisingly enough, Piotr was 22, and Remy was 18, the youngest of the group. Magneto actually seemed to be quite fond of Remy and no one at the mansion had been able to quite figure it out as Remy dodged their questions.

Everything was quite normal at the mansion considering that we were the Xmen. Mornings were hectic as we got ready for school. Most days someone would be threatened to be maimed and or beaten or something along with detailed descriptions of torture and death by Rouge. Everyone would fight over the bathrooms and then grab breakfast as they tried to catch rides for school. We still went to school through all the taunting and the fights but we held strong because we knew that there were more horrible things in this world then what frightened people could do to us.

Piotr and Remy went to the nearby college. They left about an hour after us and got to enjoy the peace and quite that we left behind in our wake. Jean and Scott were also going to college but they were going to a private college and not the community college like Piotr and Remy. Everything seemed normal. John, Piotr, Remy and Magneto seemed to belong here like they had always been present. And we found out that not everybody is as they seem.

Remy sighed as he stepped into the kitchen. The sound of yelling and banging appliances assaulted his ears. He rubbed his temples as he retreated from the room to try in a vain attempt to find some where quiet. The rec-room was crowded with kids trying to get a last bit of t.v. in before school. He walked past an open door with out peering into the room before it's occupant called to him.

"Remy, why don't you come join me?" Magneto watched as Remy backtracked and leaned against the door frame. Magneto was concerned at Remy's state. His hair that he had dyed red just a few weeks ago was disheveled, dark circles were forming beneath his eyes. He looked tired and his coal and crimson seemed lifeless. His baggy clothes hung off his bony frame.

Remy sat in a chair across from Magneto. He sat ridged and uncomfortable as he waited for Erik to speak.

Magneto weighed his tactics of breaching the subject before he decided to be direct and dive in.

"Remy have you been sleeping well?" Erik was truly curious about his answer. He knew that Remy wasn't sleeping but from what cause?

Remy froze before answering, "Non, i ain't been sleepin' very good." He sat stiffly as he was pretty sure what would be coming next.

Erik shook his head disapprovingly before he asked his next question. He wasn't sure what Remy's reaction would be to his next question, but he could guess it wouldn't be good. " Are the nightmares keeping you awake again?" he asked gently.

Remy's heart sunk as he heard that question. What did Magnus have to bring the nightmares into it? Why couldn't he have just let him try to forget them the best he could instead of bringing them up? " Non." He said tersely yet again. Of course he wouldn't tell Magnus that it _was_ the nightmares that had returned that were keeping him up again. He stood up quickly and walked out the door.

Magneto smiled tightly. He believed Remy's answer. What reason would he have in lying to him? They were very close, almost like father and son. But he had the strangest feeling that Remy was hiding something from him...


	2. Some more introduction

i know the one or two people who have read this would like me to put longer chapters up or something but i put them up here when it seems like a good place to stop for the night...or day. i would really love it if you would read and review. it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. the more you review the more i'll write.

* * *

Remy quietly closed the door behind him. He used all of his training as a thief to try and control his emotions but couldn't focus on them enough to do it. He looked around the room He shared with Piotr before he walked unsteadily to his bed. He sat on the edge and put his head in his hands before he realized that he was shaking. He tried to breath past the choking sob caught in his throat as tears pricked his eyes. 

_Why was he crying? Why was he so god damn emotional lately? If only Magnus had not brought up the nightmares. Why did he have to think about in the day that which haunted his dreams at night?_

He flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes and hope that his dreams would stay at bay tonight.

When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed the darkness in the room. He saw Piotr's books on his bed and wondered how he had come in and not disturbed him. He could hear the noise of the kids as they watched t.v. and "studied". He crept out into the hall down towards the library. He might as well read something while he was up because he sure didn't feel like being around people.

He stopped unsure as he heard voices behind the large wooden door. He opened it a crack before peaking in.

The Professor and Magneto were sitting at a table talking in low voices. Remy strained his ears to hear what was being said.

" We need to send him to his family Magnus," Charles said in an angry voice, " he's not happy here. This isn't working out. I know your attached to the boy, but if you really care for him you'd send him to his family."

Magneto's eyes flashed in anger at hearing this. "Send him back to his family? The same ones that used him and never appreciated? No, he's better off here."

Charles sighed. "Magnus, you need to realize that you are not the boys father and you cannot and will not make these decisions for him!"

Magneto stood up and slammed his hands down on the table making Charles flinch. "You, also are not the boys father, because if you were you would pay more attention to him and try and get to know him instead of shipping him off to a place that will do nothing but destroy him. You spend to much time paying attention to Jean and Scott that you wouldn't even recognize half your X-men anymore." Magneto stopped and calmed himself down before adding, "If you feel that shipping him home would be the best for Remy, you may do so, but be fore warned that i will never forgive you." With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. The Professor rested his head against his steeple shaped hands for a moment before he too left.

Remy slid down the wall, his hand over his mouth and his eyes wide. _Why would they want him to leave? What did he do? He knew one thing, he wasn't going back there._

Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he rocked against the wall. Why did no one want him? What was so wrong with him that no one wanted to be near him? Even Magneto had told the Professor that he could ship him home. And magneto knew everything that had happened there. He must really be mad at him if he would let him do that. God he was so useless. He wasn't a part of this team and he knew he didn't belong here. The other knew it to. he could see it in their eyes every time they looked at him. He knew what he needed to do to make everyone happy. He shook as he stood up and walked unsteadily down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

They were all gathered around the bathroom door pounding on the wood. Their faces said that who ever was in there was not going to get a warm and fuzzy greeting when they decided to come out. Finally the ruckus became to much and the adults came to stand by the door. The Professor and Ororo stood on either side of the door asking who was in there and told them if they didn't come out now they were going to break the door down. After a few moments with no answer the professor signaled for colossus to break down the door. The door broke into splinters before colossus's momentum carried him through the door making him stumble into the small room and stop in shock. Everyone in the hall gasped and a few moans were heard. Ororo's eyes were wide as a hand covered her mouth to hide her shock.

Remy lay crumpled on the bathroom floor. His skin was porcelain white. his chest moved with slow shallow breaths, to the point that the rise and fall of his chest was barely visible. His eyes were half closed. His short sleeve shirt revealed deep gouges cut across his inner arms, still bleeding sluggishly. his hair was tousled and soaked with sweat. His left arm was thrown across his chest.

Magneto stared at the scene in horror as he watched Jean preform CPR as Remy stopped breathing. Hank elbowed his way through the crowd and knelt beside Remy before he lifted him up with a grunt and racing towards the med lab.

Hank rubbed his eyes as he looked at the chart on the computer screen in front of him. He had managed to stabilize Remy after almost loosing him on the table twice. Right now he was hooked up to IV'S and monitors. Hank had injected him with a sedative that should have kept him sleeping, but with Remy's metabolism, one could not be sure.

Rumor was spreading through the mansion like the Black Death over why Remy had tried to kill himself. Rumor was also spreading about _how_ he had killed himself. Since there was no blood on the floor except from the gashes on his arms, there was no way he could have slit his wrists so the students had suspicions of drug overdose, attempted hanging and many others. Some people, like Rogue, still believed through all the evidence that it was an accident. How someone would swallow prescription drugs and still have it be an accident was beyond Hank. But of course the others didn't know that. He hoped that the professor would take care of the situation before it became a wild fire of gossip and rumor.

Hank rubbed his eyes once more before returning his gaze the screen as he continued to try and figure out how they could help Remy, and figure out why he had tried to do it in the first place.

* * *

Remy tried to hang on to the cocoon of darkened sleep that had wrapped itself around his mind, but the beeping machines wouldn't leave him in peace. When he opened his eye he had to quickly close them against the harsh glare of the sun. 

_ Why had they interrupted his plan and saved him? They wanted him gone anyways, he was just helping them and helping himself in the process. There was no way in hell they were going to get him to go back there. No fucking way._

He heard Hank softly pad into the room, trying not to disturb him. Remy willed for sleep to come.

Hank sighed seeing Remy curled up under the blankets a detached look on his sleeping face. He turned around and walked softly out the door, satisfied that his patient was still asleep.

Charles took in magneto's posture that just radiated unharnessed,furious, rage. Erik glared a look of pure death that would have made bricks melt. The Professor leaned his steepled hands against his head before he spoke.

"I told you he wasn't happy here Magnus. And you thought you knew the boy so well. you thought he was was perfectly fine and you never saw the signs!"

"Magneto's fury rang out strongly in his voice. "Me? I didn't see the signs? I knew something was wrong I just didn't know what. But you, you didn't realize anything at all because you are just to God damn blind to everything you don't want to acknowledge! And because of you and your blindness he had to struggle for his life!" Charles stared at him for a moment, a look of pure hate on his face before he turned his wheelchair around and rolled out of he room. Magneto stared after him before he took out his cell phone and called a cab to pick him up. He walked out of the room and packed his things. He stood on the stone steps of the mansion as the yellow taxicab pulled up. He threw his suitcase in the trunk before sliding in the back. He stared through the window as the cab pulled away. He stared until the last bit of roof was gone from sight before he stopped looking at the place that had destroyed his hope.

* * *

Remy thanked the gods above that he still remembered his trainings a thief. After a few days of rest he felt better but still weak. He silently scaled down the side of the mansion, careful not to pass by any windows. A few moments ago he had hacked into the security system and shut down all alarms for fifteen minutes, enough time for him to get off the grounds and a little ways away before the alarms came back on to gave him away. 

He had been devastated when he found out that Magneto had left. He hadn't even said goodbye. But Remy had pulled himself together. He had had lots of people that didn't want or left him. Why was Magneto's leaving so different?

_ Because most people told you why they left you diable blanc. You'll never be wanted by anybody. Get over it._

No one saw the shadow climb over the fence and disappear into the night.

**_

* * *

9:15 the next morning_**

Hank walked into the med lab a smile on his face. Today Remy would be well enough to return to his room. He'd still be under constant watching just in case he tried to kill himself again but Hank had the feeling he wouldn't. Hank stared at the empty bed in confusion not quite registering what had happened.

The students of the mansion were all talking excitedly amongst themselves when Hank's panicked voice echoed through the intercom.

" Logan, Ororo, Professor, he's gone. Remy's gone."

ME:Diable blanc means white devil i believe if my translation skills are correct. i feel so happy i did a longer chapter. please review and tell me what you think


	4. SHORTY

Me: this is an extremely short chapter. school week means less time to write. i hope to get a longer chapter in by Friday atleast. Please don't be mad at me. i'll make it up to you i hope. bye. NOW ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

We've been looking for Remy on and off for about a year and a half now. Almost every night The Professor or Jean are on Cerebro trying to lock in on his location. He shows up on the screen for about ten seconds before he disappears again. Everyone is worried about him especially the adults why fear over his sanity, but every time he sparks up on the screen they breath a sigh of relief.

Magneto is dead. He killed him self when he locked himself in a garage and sat in the car while it was running. Carbon Monoxide poisoning. His suicide not said the he wasn't going to sit here and wait for us to destroy Remy. When we did it he wanted to be far away from it. Then we got the call.

Logan sat at the kitchen table, a newspaper open and a mug of coffee in his hand. he grunted as he read about the anti-mutant rallies. he phone in the kitchen rang shrilly causing Wolverine to growl at it in annoyance. When no one ran in to answer it her picked up the line and said gruffly, "y'ello?" there was no answer at the other end. Just when he was about to threaten who ever was on the other line Trask spoke softly.

"You've been looking for Gambit, right Logan?" Logan sucked in a breath after hearing Remy's code name. "What the fuck do you know Trask? Tell me damn it," he shouted when Trask stayed silent.

"I think you might want to come to the base with your team. there are some...things we need to discus." With that he hung up the phone leaving Logan to listen to the empty silence.

"Chuck? Get the jet ready and assemble the team. We're taking a trip to Canada."


	5. chapter 5

Im really sorry about the last chapter. i felt like i had to put a chapter up. it was very forced and im not happy with it but i hope you'll forgive me.

Now on with the chapter. i hope you enjoy it. Read and review people. i love reviews!

* * *

The occupants of the Black Bird hummed with nervous excitement. They glanced at each other and grinned. Logan had said that Fury had some information on Remy. Logan glanced back at the team that was chattering in excitement and shook his head. For some reason they thought that this trip would end their search for Gambit, but Logan could tell by the tone of Fury's voice that it was anything but. Fury had sounded both worried, and nervous. Logan fidgeted in his chair due to apprehension. Who knew what had happened. Maybe they had found him and were about to give the X-men Gambit's dead body.

The X-jet set down lightly and the team trampled each other trying to get out. Only Scott and Jean walked out with dignity. Scott seemed almost as if he would rather be anywhere else then there at that moment. Everyone stared at the building in front of them. Fury's base was a white concrete dome. There were no windows and no way for light to sneak in. Guards patrolled inside the barbed wire fence. The building and set up was impressive. No one could go in unless someone inside wanted them to and no one could get out.

An armored jeep sped towards them. the driver slammed on the brakes sending dirt and rocks flying at the X-men. Fury jumped down throwing a dirty look at the driver.

"Logan, Professor. Come in to my humble abode," he said with a flourish of his hand as he began walking towards the building. The team followed him silently, their eyes wide trying to take in all the sights. They were lead though the gate as guards glared their way. From there they walked through a steel hallway into a small room. A large computer screen took up most of one wall.

"I believe that the younger ones," he pointed to Kurt, Tabitha, Kittie, Spyke, Jean and Scott, the only team members that had come to Canada," should leave and let the adults talk business. They walked out the door moaning and complaining. Scott and Jean pouted but they too left. Those left were Ororo, Logan and the Professor.

Fury motioned for them to take chairs before he too sat and began.

" Well, when Logan called me and explained about you situation with Gambit, I set up my scanners before I left for another operation base. And Stryker,who was in charge while i was gone, managed to read Gambit's file. He...turned my scanners against me and zeroed in on him. He sent out troops, collared him and brought him back here. After that-"

Logan interrupted him with a low growl. "You mean to tell me that while we've been looking for him for _over_ a year, that he was here with you the whole god damn time?" He glared daggers at Fury.

"I didn't know until after he escaped. We've been trying to get him back. We _need_ him back."

"What the fuck did you do Fury?" "It's not what i did Logan. It's what Stryker did."

The room fell dead silent.


	6. Chapter 6

ME: does any one read this? if not i think i'll stop updating. heres un update for those of you who care. remember RR.

* * *

Logan extended his claws and brought his hand back to deal a final blow. Fury stared calmly at Logan, unflinching. 

"If you do that Logan your never going to know what happened or how to fix it." Fury continued to look at Logan. Logan brought his hand down but his claws remained open. "What do you mean fix it? Gambits dead." Ororo looked close to tears as she watched the exchange. "He's not dead. I told you, he escaped. He never died. But he will if we don't get him back soon." Logan stared suspiciously at him for a moment before he pulled a chair over and sat. "Tell us everything."

Fury pulled an image up onto the computer screen. It was a little steel capsule about half an inch big. "This," Fury said pointing to the image, " Is a little experiment we've been working on. Apparently without my consent they tested it on Gambit." "What exactly is that device used for?" Ororo asked concern etched in her features. Fury hesitated for a moment before answering. "It releases a very powerfully potent chemical into the body. The chemical then...drives the person insane... and after enough time, the person will die from too much of this chemical in his system..." his voice faltered as he looked at their shocked faces. "So what are you trying to say?" "I'm trying to say that he's insane and he's probably going to start killing people." Fury looked at them frustrated as he saw understanding dawn on their faces.

"Oh goddess."Was all Ororo would say.

"We must get him," The Professor said thoughtfully. Fury looked like his last name described as he looked at the Professor. "That," he said slowly as if they were simple, " is what I've been trying to tell you."

When the Professor, Logan and Ororo emerged from the room they looked worn and drained. The team filed out of the building to the black bird. The kids looked at each other puzzled but didn't say a word. They could feel the tension.

"Were going to Philly to get Remy." The jet erupted in cheers. The adults looked at each other and sighed before strapping in as the jet flew to the sky.

* * *

They walked down south street and took in the sights. A lot of musicians and art students hung around there. People with piercings, split tongues, and guitar cases and drums sticks crowded the streets. 

"Cerebro pin pointed his location to this building," The Professor said as her wheeled along to the back passing through a dark ally and stopped in front of an old abandoned warehouse. "Jean, Storm. I believe you will have the most calming affect on him. Jean, He may be...different then you remember him. Be careful. all of you."

Jean pushed against the heavy door and winced as it opened with a creak. Dust swirled around the air as Storm shut the door. Sunlight filtered through the boards. they walked quietly up the creaky wooden stairs, their flashlights in hand. they checked every room until they reached the top floor. They couldn't find any trace of him, even as they checked the dust on the floor that was thickly coated everywhere.

Jean looked up on the rafters as saw a figure crouching there on one of the beams. she squinted and gasped. She whispered.

"Remy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I hoped you've enjoyed this. i hope someone enjoyed this besides me. oh well. Read and review my lambs.

* * *

Jean stared at Remy for a moment. The shadows concealed his figure and features but she could still tell it was him by his glowing red eyes.

"Remy?" she whispered again knowing he could her her. Storm came to stand behind Jean, putting her hand on the young girls shoulder. She could feel the girls excitement at finding her teammate.

"Remy? come down. were going home." she reached her hand up to him, hoping he would take it. He smiled cryptically at her before he vanished. She screamed and used her telekineses to lift her up to the beam where he had been. She floated down to storm, tear streaks on her face.

"He left. He just left. He didn't even know who H was, or who you were. Theres no sign he was even here." Jean floated down. As soon as she touched the floor she walked stiffly out the door. Storm stood alone in the empty room for a moment before she followed Jean.

Jean leaned against Scott as he embraced her. She sobbed, choking out what had happened. Scott held her and listened despite his disinterest written clear on his face.

"Jean honey," He murmured, "Just let it go. It doesn't matter." Jean pulled away from him as if she had been burned. "You...you...son of a bitch!" Jean shouted at him, her face red. "I'm not going to just drop it just because you say so. I'm not your fucking lap dog. I'm not going to heel just because you say so. You've hated him since the day he came to the mansion because it was some one who's powers were more useful then yours. You didn't like the was everybody else looked at him for direction instead of you. You didn't like the way people connected with him. " Scott's face was ridged. He raised his head ad brought it down, slapping Jean across her face. Her face stung and a white hand print appeared on her cheek. "Oh go and hit me. I'm sure that makes you feel real manly." The team watched the scene in fixed fascination. Scott raised his hand again. As he brought it down. A hand caught his wrist in a steely grip.

"Haven't ya heard don't hit a lady," A southern drawl whispered in his ear. Scott turned around while trying to wrestle from his captors grip. He gasped as he stared into furious red and coal eyes. Gambit swiftly broke Scott's wrist before he disappeared.

Everyone stood stock still as Scott coddled his wrist. They never thought it was possible for some one to change their appearance so much but apparently they had been proven wrong.

Gambit's hair had grown out to about three inches from his shoulders. His brown roots showed for about four inches, the rest was still dyed crimson. He had a black tattoo that stretched from over his eye to his temple, it's ivy style was extremely detailed. He had three silver rings through his left eyebrow and a ring through his lip. He was thinner then before if that was possible. But most frightening was the wild, crazy look in his eyes as he looked at them without recognition.

The X-men walked lifelessly through the streets as Ororo and Logan stood between Scott and Jean. Everyone's mood had deflated knowing that it would take more then talking to Gambit to get him back. He had seemed cold and almost emotionless. Scott's arm was in a plater cast, Ororo had put on.

"Logan," The voice came from his com-badge. " We've surrounded him. Come quick. We're not sure how long we can hold him here." The team ran towards the directions they were given.

Remy was casually crouched on a rail, his hands hanging loosely between his legs. He rocked slowly on his feet as he looked at the soldiers surrounding him, a trace of a grin on his face. He didn't seem to notice the guns pointed at him or if he did he gave no sign of it.

The Professor wheeled next to Fury. "What is going on?" Fury stared at Gambit for a moment. "The chemical is beginning to kill him. Theres no saving him now unless we can get him."

Jean felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at Remy. He was beginning to radiate nervous energy. He knew what was going to happen.

"Remy!" Jean shouted as she ran through the lines of soldiers and ran to him. He looked at her and she could tell that he recognized her. He reached his hand up and touched her face gently where it was already starting to bruise.

A nervous soldier thought he was going to hurt her fired his weapon. His aim was true and the bullet hit Remy in the chest.

_"ya know what i always lik'd 'bout you chere? I always figured you would understand me best." _Jean looked at, tears pouring down her face. She knew what he was going to tell her was important to him. _"I always wanted people to see me for who i was and not who they always thought i was. I wanted them to see past the eyes, and the powers and seeme. Knowing yourself Chere will set you free. Forget about what people think of you Jeanie, and go your own way. Do what you want and not what someone else wants. Never let someone control you." _Jean looked at him, complete understanding on her face. "I see you Remy." She whispered out loud. He gave her a weak grin but she could tell it came from the heart.

He began seizing as his lungs failed and his heart stopped. Jean held him as she watched him die. She would live well in his memory.


	8. epilog the end

Me: I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. I will miss you. Please review and maybe i'll put up a sequal. lol

* * *

Jean walked down south street. She was walking to her apartment a few streets away. She felt burdened and free. Remy's death still weighed heavily on her, but his advice and wisdom made her feel as if she could fly. The brightly colored buildings were a plus to her happy mood. People crowded everywhere on the side walks and the street was jam packed with cars.

Jean had taken Remy's advice to heart. The second she got to the mansion she made it official of her brake up with Scott. She then borrowed Kittie's laptop as The Professor broke the news to the rest of the team. She looked up apartments, and made a few phone calls. A few days later she stood in the main foyer as she waited for Tabitha to drive her car around. Tabitha had jumped at the chance to drive a car without adult supervision.

As Jean drove away from the mansion she never looked back. She drove nonstop to Philadelphia. No one besides Tabitha even knew she was gone. She had left the rest a note saying how she couldn't stand to be around such a group of hypocritical, ignorant people. One of the neighbors, a day time teacher a night time painter had helped her unload and unpack. They had shared a box of pizza when they were done.

Now Jean was who she wanted o be, and who she had always been but was to afraid to show. She wore a pair of green camouflaged pants and a God Save The Queen Sex Pistols shirt. She wore Black chunky combat boots, as she sported a guitar case on her back. Guitar had been something she had always wanted to do but had never had the opportunity to try.

Now she understood why Remy had come here. No one paid attention to how you looked, only about who you were. She was doing what she wanted and no one could hold her back. Before she had left she had deleted herself from all of Cerebro's files. She didn't tell anyone, not even her parents where she was. She wanted to have a chance to find herself before she subjected herself to the mercy's of their judgment of her new life style.

She smiled as she walked into the building that felt more like home then the mansion had. As she walked into her apartment she looked at a picture she had found in Gambit's room. A thirteen year old Remy looked at her, a world of home shining in his eyes. She remembered the hope his eyes had held for her, as she closed the door and welcomed herself home.

_**THE END**_


End file.
